


The horse should be white, just btw

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, and should stop talking, but no he has to have some maudlin fantasies about rescue on a white horse, oswald is an idiot, really oswald pls just do what i want you to, which is kinda sad now that i think about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: ‘I pictured you hotter, to be honest’ states Oswald randomly, when they’re almost asleep.





	

‘I pictured you hotter, to be honest’ states Oswald randomly, when they’re almost asleep.

‘I beg your pardon?’ Flick sits up and gives him a look. A tiny bit of light seeping through the curtains is barely enough to see the glare. Albany’s quiet breath suddenly goes quiet.

‘You know, when I pictured my kidnapping? I mean, you are fine,’  _ ‘thank you very much _ ’ mutters Flick, ‘but I expected, you know,’ he ponders about it for a moment, ‘horses, with flying manes and less clothes, no saddle…’ Flick snorts. Albany still tries to pretend being asleep, but starts to shake.

‘With no harness, just holding on the horse with his thighs?’ she asks, and howls when Oswald nods, still in thought. 

‘So, let me get this straight, you wanted Albany to kidnap you?’ Albany gives up the pretense and wheezes with laughter. Oswald refuses to speak to either of them for almost an hour. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
